Pokemon Z/O Free in-game Gifts
This page contains information about the''' Pokémon and in-game gifts you can receive in both ''Zeta ''and ''Omicron''.' Mystery Gift Pokémon and Items The following items are Mystery Gifts. They can be collected from a Policeman who is standing in front of the Pokémon Lab in Zarivar Town: *'Hawlucha level 7.Moves: Detect, Tackle, Hone Claws, Karate Chop''' *'Aerodactylite '''to Mega Evolve an Aerodactyl.fluk *'Fake ID Template / License Template to get Mew after completing the Police Club quests. *'Fake Medical License '''to help you get Corsola later on the game and Pokérus. *'Cinnabar Ticket to travel to Cinnabar Island from Ladoga Town. *'Noibat (Egg) - Screech, Supersonic, Tackle' *Amulet Coin. To farm money 'Vesryn Region' Vesryn starters They evolve twice, once at level 16 (15 for Horsea), and 38, so don't worry about giving them items to evolve. *'Horsea '(water) *'Magby '(fire) *'Bellsprout '(grass/poison) Zarivar Town One extra Starter at level 7 is given to Jeremy depending on the chosen Starter, as follows: * If the player chose Horsea, Bellsprout * If the player chose Magby, Horsea * If the player chose Bellsprout, Magby 'Superior City' *'Munchlax'— a chef near the Pokémon Center will trade you his Munchlax for a Beedrill. 'Onega Town' *'Rotom '— in the southernmost house near th Pokémon Center, a 'haunted' house can be found. It is a single room, and your character will remark about how cold it feels and that they have a bad feeling. To encounter Rotom, go to the TV and interact with it. If you fail, or you kill it, you cannot battle it again. 'Fianga City' *'Karrablast/Shelmet '— there are two kids playing on their Nintendo DS systems in the town wishing to trade. One wants to trade a Karrablast for a Shelmet, and the other wants to trade a Shelmet 'for a 'Karrablast. *'Ditto' — can be captured in the Fianga City Collider Lab. Travel up the stairs to the right, and speak to a scientist looking at a tube. He will explain that through a strange experiment, they have bred a''' Ditto,' but they don't want it. Then you have an opportunity to capture it. *'Eevee''' —''' obtained from a scientist upstairs in the same room you obtain Ditto, you must trade it for a Pokémon with exactly 1 HP. *'Moon Stone '--- received from a lady above the house where you receive a Bonsly. *'Unused Starter '— can be captured in the house to the right of the Communication Depot. If you chose Horsea it will be '''Magby, if you chose Magby it will be Bellsprout and if you choose Bellsprout it will be Horsea. *'Zangoose or Seviper '— In one of the houses there's a man that will give you a Zangoose or a Seviper. He will ask which one you prefer and give you the opposite one. *'Bonsly '— In the house to the south east a little girl will give you Bonsly. *'Smeargle '— A woman with a purple beret near the gym will trade you her Smeargle '''for a Clefairy. * 'Pokémon Egg '— A man west of the Collider will give you a Pokemon Egg. This egg will hatch into a Togepi. '''Kariba Town *'Absol — '''in Kariba's southern side, you can trade with a boy for an 'Absol. He will ask you if you have a '''Rapidash in return. *'Corsola' — go to the southwest end of Kariba Town to find a bridge that leads to an old man, who will be standing outside of a fenced in area holding a Corsola. He explains that his Corsola is sick and needs a doctor. If you have the Fake Medical License item from Mystery Gift, then he will allow you to pass. Upon capturing it, you will discover it has Pokérus. 'Agassiz Town' *'Surskit '—''' from the Agassiz Pokémon Center, head northeast to a house with a mother and daughter. The girl will ask if you want to trade for her Surskit' named Beady, because all she really wants is a 'Sandshrew' 'Turkana Town' *'Farfetch'd''' — west of the Pokémon Center, a man outside a house will offer to trade his''' Farfetch'd' for a' Dodrio.' *'Wynaut''' — in a house south of the Pokémon Center, a woman will be willing to trade you a Wynaut for a [Maractus]. 'Kivu Town' *'Absol '— a second opportunity to obtain an Absol if you didn't get the first one. A man in a house south of the Pokémart and next door to the Rangers Club will be willing to trade his [Absol] with you for any Pokémon. *'Manaphy Egg:' Complete all the missions for the Rangers Club and in the last mission you will be asked to find an egg containing Manaphy. 'Ladoga Town' *'Happiny Egg — A strange man near the Pokémart will ask you if you want an egg. You must have a open slot in you party to get the Happiny egg. 'Treader Town *'Spinda —' The old man in the house just north of the Pokémart will trade a Spinda for any Pokémon. 'Black Fist / Residential District' *'Lapras — A hiker next door to a girl with Meowths will ask you to trade any ''Dark type Pokémon for his '''Lapras. * Emolga — 'A person in a house near the entrance to the district will trade an Emolga for a Solrock. * '''Pachirisu — '''in the same house as the Emolga, the other man will trade a Pachirisu for a Lunatone * '''Blitzle — '''A Youngster located in a house with a blonde woman will trade it for a Drowzee. ('Zeta) * Joltik — 'A Youngster located in a house with a blonde woman will trade it for an Eelektrik. ('Zeta) * Ursaring — 'A Youngster located in a house with a blonde woman will trade it for a Drifblim. ('Zeta) * Drowzee — 'The Youngster will trade it for a Blitzle. ('Omicron) * Eelektrik — 'The Youngster will trade it for a Joltik. ('Omicron) * Drifblim — 'The Youngster will trade it for an Ursaring. ('Omicron) 'Yangtze Town' *'Meowth — '''A man in the center of town will you trade you his 'Meowth' for any Pokémon. 'Tisza Town' *'Starmie — Go to the house near the entrance of the town and a boy will trade you a '''Starmie for any Water ''type Pokémon. 'Dojran City' *'Sunkern — One of the houses contains some '''Sunkerns that you can catch. 'Maggiore City' *'Pansage/Panpour/Pansear' —''' appears at level 15, depends on your starters type: If you chose Bellsprout then 'Pansear '''will appear, if you chose Magby 'Panpour will appear and if you chose Horsea then Pansage 'will appear *'Machoke — ' '''ln the south of a city a female Ranger will ask to trade her 'Machoke' to see its evolution in return for anything. 'Constance City' *'Sigilyph''' —''' ' A male Scientist will trade any Pokémon for his Sigilyph. *'Rotom(Lv70) — In a haunted house south west to the Safari Zone 4 entrance. '''Route 310 *'Delta Snorlax — 'Lv.25 (Grass Type) Can be found in the lake in Route 310. Use to travel downward in the map until you see a house with the TM for Sunny Day outside. Inside will be a Delta Snorlax holding Leftovers. 'Aroma Region' 'Aroma Starters' All are received at Level 12: *'Treecko' *'Torchic' *'Mudkip' 'Cephei Town' *'Ditto:' A man in a house next to the Pokémon center will trade you a Ditto for a Smeargle. 'Orion City' *'Noibat': A Ranger that lives in a house next to the ocean on the east side of the city will trade any Pokémon you have for a Noibat. 'Antares Town' *'Honedge': A man that lives next door to the Pokémart will give you his Honedge for any Pokémon that has an Individual Value of 31 in the Speed 112 * 'Andromeda City' *'Binacle': A man that lives in a house next to the Andromeda Mine will give you his Binacle for any Pokémon that has an Individual Value of 0 in the Speed stat. 'Carinae Town' *'Smeargle: '''A man will trade his Smeargle for an '''Infernape'. *'Kalos' Fossil: 'A scientist will ask you to play his guessing game and if you get it right you will receive either '''Tyrunt or Amaura '''depending on your answer. 'Herculis Town *'Goomy:' A trader in a house will trade a Goomy 'for any ''Fairy type Pokémon (note: only Kalos Pokémon are Fairy types, all older Pokémon that are currently Fairy type do not have their types changed) *'''Kanto Starters (with Mega Stone): You can only choose one''' of the following: ** '''Charmander, with Charizardite X or Y '''depending if you chose to side with Team Aqua/Magma (Y Mega stone) or Cipher '''(X Mega stone). ** Squirtle: with Blastoisinite ** Bulbasaur with Venusuarite 'Canis Town' * Litwick: A woman on a bench in the southern part of town will ask you to Trade a Battle Box containing Seed Flare''' for a '''Litwick. The Litwick knows Shadow Ball / Fire Blast / Moonblast / Shadow Sneak. Litwick cannot normally learn Moonblast or Shadow Sneak, so this is the only way to obtain a Litwick with these moves. * Aron: A man in one of the houses will trade his Aron for an Eevee. 'Polaris Town' *'Kecleon:' One of the townsfolk will trade you his''' Kecleon''' for any Pokémon. *'Bunnelby: '''A Youngster that is alone in a house will trade it for a '''Pancham' (Zeta) *'Pancham: '''A Youngster that is alone in a house will trade it for a '''Bunnelby' (Omicron) 'Phoenix Iota' *'Delta Houndoom:' An old man will trade you his Delta Houndoom 'for a regular Houndoom. *'Rattata: '''A youngster that lives close to the old man mentioned here above will trade you his '''Ratatta for any Pokémon level 50 or higher. *'Simisage: '''Hiding to the right of the Triple Triad building (after talking to the girl at the Pokémon Center). *'Simisear: Over by the tower where the DNA Splicer is found (after talking to the girl at the Pokémon Center). *'Simipour: '''At the lake by the Pokécenter (after talking to the girl at the Pokémon Center). *'Tyrunt: 'Reward given by the girl at the Pokémon Center for catching Simisage, Simisear and Simipour. It will be at lv. 20. *'Amaura: 'Reward given by the girl at the Pokémon Center for catching Simisage,Simisear and Simipour. It will be at lv. 20. *'Jirachi: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Victini (Omicron) *'Victini: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Jirachi' (Zeta) *'Lugia: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Ho-oh' (Omicron) *'Ho-Oh: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Lugia' (Zeta) *'Latias: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Latios' (Omicron) *'Latios: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Latias' (Zeta) *'Kyogre: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Groudon' (Omicron) *'Groudon: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Kyogre' (Zeta) *'Darkrai: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Cresselia' (Omicron) *'Cresselia: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Darkrai' (Zeta) *'Dialga: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Palkia' (Omicron) *'Palkia: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Dialga' (Zeta) *'Reshiram: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Zekrom' (Omicron) *'Zekrom: '''Given by King Suzerain when presented with a '''Reshiram' (Zeta) 'Kingdom City' *'Solosis: '''A man in a house surrounded by trees to will trade you his '''Solosis' holding a Reuniclite for any Pokémon at level 1. *'Ariados: '''A' Bug Catcher in the upper class will trade his '''Ariados for any of your Pokémon. *'Lickitung: '''A woman also in the lower class will trade her '''Lickitung' for any of your Pokémon. *'Stoutland: '''A man again in the upperclass his '''Stoutland '''for any Pokémon. 'Meloetta' Music Ticket A possessed woman in Kingdom City will give you this ticket. Take it to the port in Ladoga Town to travel to Marginal Garden where you can catch '''Meloetta'. 'Giratina' Black Ticket A man somewhere in the Aroma region will give you the Black Ticket after completing a certain task. Take it to the port in Ladoga Town to travel to Shadow Island where you can catch Giratina. 'MISSINGNO' Cinnabar Ticket You can receive this ticket from Mystery Gift. Take it to the port in in Ladoga Town where you can travel to Cinnabar Island being attacked by MissingNo '''and you have an opportunity to catch it. Although it has incredibly low health and will resist most balls you chuck at it. '''Genesect Dino Ticket After receiving the HMXX Tesseract use it where your house used to be in Nyasa Town. A man in one of the houses will give you the Dino Ticket. Take it to the port in Ladoga Town to travel to Dino Island where you can catch Genesect on a mountain to the north of the island. The Drives for its move Techno Blast can also be found on this island.. Category:Pokemon Category:Gift Category:In game Category:Game Category:Items